Valdon Valter
"I am the nothing more then a man. However i am old and don't seek glory i only seek to serve." ~Valdon Vinson Valter~ Valdon Vinson Valter is a Tactician Master and The Highest Ranking member in Vance's Military he has personally trained everyone of his Students (I.E: Andrew Carter, Agustus Autumn, etc) to match what he wants from them he has rarely ever failed in his duties to the emperor. History Valdon V. Valter was born on Corellia near start of the galactic republic he was the son of a naval commander named Harrison Jason Valter and a noble's daughter Caria Salt. He was brought up in a caring enviorment and had many friends in his childhood but most of them were arogant and cruel. However Valdon was a caring free spirit who helped anyone he could. Valdon attended school like any other child and was also put up in a military acedemy on Coursant where he met the son of a senator, Augustus Autum, was the boy's name his father's name was Henry Autumn. Valdon and Agustus became quick friends and spent most of their childhood together in the military acedemy. However once the mandalorian wars broke out Autum and Valdon were sent to different fleets they would never see each other again. Valdon went to various missions and battles including: Duro, Saraco, Dxun, and at the end Malachor V. However unknown to everyone Valdon was now a sith commander and was there to witness the birth of Vance Xentan. His future Master and friend immediately took a liking to the man who was now in his mid thirtys. Valdon and Vance served in the sith civil war together eventually ending in Vance becoming emperor. However Valdon convinced Vance to turn away and they left for the republic. later after Vance became a jedi master the sith invaded valdon was in his fifties and has earned nearly all the metels in every end of the galaxcy. He served at Ziost most prominitly with Ben Mendon another friend of his. However after a spectacular victory at korriban and a defense of coursant Valdon Valter died of natural causes he is the only man to been given a royal burial in the halls of Corellia. Leading the Mandalorians under Vance Xentan Aftering Waking from Statis Sleep put on him by his lord Valdon awoke from his peaceful slumber five years before the start of the clone wars and the CIS. During this time he woked in unison with numerous aides and allies inside the mandalorian goverment slowly destorying it. After Vance's Take over of the mandalorians he won the battles of Concord Dawn and Ordo both sucessful events though he misses his comrades in Autumn and Ben Mendon. Personality and Traits Valdon is a man of Honnour but is never afraid to get his hands dirty, a peaceful man but a commander, a authourity figure but is not above showing some freedom. He is a Dynamic man who has never succumbed to illness, age, or even exhaustion. He is a Veteran commander who inspires his allies and shows his enemys what "total defeat" really is. Powers and Abilities Valdon is a master of Warfare and everything about it his skills range from man to man to army to army even entire fleets he has never succumbed to exhaustion in battle. However he has grown old and is not as quick as he use to be. Armor and Weapons Valdon Wears a Typical Imperial uniform made for him by Sith Tailors back on korriban he wields two sith assassin pistols with deadly skill. Category:NPC Category:General Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters